Talk:WataMote Chapter 164/@comment-3434177-20190907002033/@comment-3434177-20190909051323
“It is a weird reaction. I thought Asuka understood people, but I also understood she has a bit of an issue with self-esteem. It has been subtle where she seems to wonder what others, like Tomoko, think of her. The strange thing is Tomoko is interested in attending Aoyama not just for friends but to major in writing.” It's strange when one thinks someone like Asuka could have self-esteem problems. I mean, that is something we have seen from Tomoko, even until present, Tomoko has a big problem of self-worth, it's for that reason I thought Asouka would be the person who would help her to overcome that. “But then, Asuka does not know Tomoko, does she? Has she ever been to her home? Anyways, very interesting. The ending panels I will probably caption: "Not Shown: Serial Killer" or something like that.” And now it has been planted possibility Yuu-chan could be in that camp, I fear the worst, I say, the mooed it's already quite tense at having Ucchi and Fuuka present there. “Exactly! And Tomoko is choosing some things she wants to do, finally.” But even so, there are people in fandom who camplaint about how Tomoko has become in a normalfag because she chose to take a cram school camp instead of spending her time in home. “I think she is concerned that will not do well enough. I always thought she was a decent student as in "this is what I do." She takes the initiative to improve herself, something she did not do in the past. Also, she offers it to Yū since she know she will benefit and even gives a nod to Kotomi.” I will say to you one thing, Tomoko is better academicaly than the female protagonist of 2. Kuzu to Megane to Bungaku Shoujo (Nise), another of manga created by Nico Tanigawa. "Perhaps because like all of them, Asuka has her flaws. She is not perfect. She is perhaps self-conscious. Then we have all wondered what "it" is that made Asuka take an interest in Tomoko. Her "Class Mom" instincts?" Say that to those haters who accuse to Asuka of being a mary sue, ar cheap copy of Imae senpai, and now with the last chapter, they accuses to her of being a double faced psycho stalker yandere, etc. "Which makes me wonder what is going on in Asuka's mind. I do not want to jump to her having a crush on Tomoko. I am suspecting that she is insecure, looks at Tomoko like a child in a way, and is afraid Tomoko will move on from her or not really like her." And it's for that very reason I'm that interested about a meeting between her and Yuu-chan, perhaps Naruse is able to bring out that aspect of Asuka's personality which has puzzled to fandom. Tomoko is someone who has been growing up and developing herself as character, the fact she had revealed that lackes of motivation regarding study to Asuka, as well as giving thanks for all she did it for her, is a big step in her relationship, the most similar Tomoko had done in past, it was when she gave thanks to Imae-sanpai after graduation ceremony. If you could help me with something, I would like you read the posts I published in your discussion about other NT's manga .